BLACK VOW
by Miku-01
Summary: Un dia un angel herido callo del el cielo ,callo serca de unos establos y alli se enconto a un joven el la ayudo a levantrase al mirarse a los ojos el pobre angel se enamoro sentimientos prohividos enpesaron a florecer sabiendo ke era un pecado el angel guardo ese secreto en una caja depandora.a h y les dije ke ese angel era yo .Me llamo Miku Hatsune y soy un angel.


Un dia un angel herido callo del el cielo ,callo serca de unos establos y alli se enconto a un joven el la ayudo a levantrase al mirarse a los ojos el pobre angel se enamoro sentimientos prohividos enpesaron a florecer sabiendo ke era un pecado el angel guardo ese secreto en una caja depandora.a h y les dije ke ese angel era yo .Me llamo Miku Hatsune y soy un angel.

direc cross: miku vdd eres un angel

yo: sii

direc: bn vas a estar en la clase de dia con Zero y Yuki

yo:-los miro-

yuki:ola soy yuki cross

yo:o-ola s-soy miku

Zero: ...

yuki:zero presentate

zero: ... ya nos conocemos

yuki:en-zerio

yo:mjm

yuki:mm ok

direc:enpesaras hoy ok

yo;ok

-en clases-

maestro:hoy tenemos una estudiante nueva ni~a presentate

yo:soy miku hatsune espero llevarme bn con ustedes

maestra:sienta te con kiryuu

yo:ok -boy y me siento con el-

Zero: ...

-despues de clases-

direc:polke no te unes a la patruya escolar

yo:mmm ok

direc:^_^ bn solo manten a los de la clase noctura fuera de los de la clase de dia ok

yo :ok

-en los pasillos-

Aidol:ola dulzura -me dijo mientra me poniacontra la pared-

yo: ...

aidol:me das tu sangre

yo: idiota-lo toko un brazo y se empiesa a purificar-

aidol:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

yo:hm-dije mientra me iba-

Aidol-en la mente-kien es esta chika

Zero:AIDOL!

Aidol:ke kieres kiryuu-kun

ZERO:-lo pone contra la pared- NO TE METAS CON MIKU ENTENDIDO!

Aidol:-solo asintio con la cabeza-

Zero:-se va-

Aidol: ke raro

Kaname: Aidol ke t paso en el brazo

Aidol: nada Kanane-sama

Kaname: ...

-por otro lado-

Zero: miku!

yo: Z-Zero

Zero:no te izo nada

yo:kien?

Zero:Aidol

yo:nop

Zero: mm ok - se da media vuelta y se va-

Yuki: ola!

Yo: O_O me asuataste

Yuki: gome no era mi intencion pero el director cross quiere verte

yo:ok

-en la oficina-

direc: Miku em no c como decirtelo pero

yo: ke mi hermano sabe en donde estoy ya lo c

direc: exacto pero no kiero problemas con

yo:dios asike

direc: para ke te mando dios para aki

yo: yo esto no te lo puedo decir

direc: a bno si tu lo dices

yo: mm me puedo retirar

Direc:si

-cuando salgo me encuentro a yuki y a un chiko ke no conosia pero sabia ke el y yo no nos ibamos a year muy bn-

Yuki: ah Miku el es Kaname,kaname ella es Miku

Kaname: un placer Miku-san

yo: mmm un vampiro purasangre nuka e visto uno asta aora

Kaname:-sonrie- igua yo eres casi un arcangel verdad

yo: si

kaname:-en a mente- es cmo disen los rumore los angeles son increible mete ermosos *bono ke se puede decir los angeles son un ejemplo de perfecio asi todos fuimos creados-

Yo:- en la mente- kaname es lindo pero... mi corazon fue robado por otro vampiro

Yuki:emm Miku?

Yo:ke?

Yuki:em Zero te estaba buscando

yo:-suspiro-cuando fue la ultima ez ke lo viste

yuki:debe estar en los estabalos durmiendo

yo: -_- bn

-en los establos-

yo:zero! zerO!

Zero:ke demonios...ah eres tu

yo: ... para ke me kerias

zero:te iba a preguntar algo

yo;pues dime

zero:quiero conoserte mejor

yo:que quieres saber-en un tono dudoso-

zero:no te preocupez no es nada malo

yo:ok que quieres saber

zero:de donde vienes ,que eres ,nunca habia visto una como tu?

yo:del cielo,soy un angel y eso esplica la otra pregunta

zero: un angel?

yo:si-no un buho-

zero: eso explica mucho

yo:para eso nadamas

zero:te vere mas tarde en la torre de la campana

yo:bn -se va pero se encuntra a alguien de camino a la academia- mi-mikuo

mikuo:donde estabas te estaba buscando ya se me paso la razon del tiempo vamonos

yo:esto no puedo

mikuo:porke?

yo:poque no eh terminado con la mision

mikuo:ok me boy

yo:ok bien

mientras en el otro lado de la academia estaba zero con yuki

yuki:donde esta miku

zero:no lo se

yuki:si la ves dile que la estoy buscando

zero:ok y kaname

yuki:en la biblioteca

zero:ok

miku:que raro no e visto a yuki en toda la tarde

yuki :-de la nada- mikuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

miku:hable muy pronto

yuki:te busque toda la tarde donde estabas

yo: con zero

yuki: y de que hablaron

yo:denada

yuki:segura

yo:si pq te gusta

yuki:noooooo!

yo:mjm

yuki:que no me gusta !

yo:ok pero te gutaria que hablara con tigo

yuki:nooooo pq hablo de mi

yo:jijiji :3

yuki:que dijo ,que dijooooooooooooooo

yo:nada

yuki:mala

yo:-.-

Kaname:ola yuki,ola miku

yuki:kaname O/O

yo:ola -_-

kaname:miku puedo hablar con tigo

yo:ok bye yuki

yuki:ok -kaname y yo nos fuimos-todos los ke megustan estan a los pies de miku no es justo! :(

-en otra palte-

kaname:miku?

yo:dime

kaname:de ke hablaste con zero

yo:de nada inportante

kaname:ah bn sabes algo miku

yo:ke?

kaname:tu me gustas

yo:O.O KE!

kaname:ke tu me gustas

yo: sabes algo

kaname: yo se ke eres un angel y yo un demonio pero...

yo:escuchame!

kaname:dime

yo: tienes 1000 pecados y entre ellos los 7 pecados capitales

kanem: y? ke tiene eso ke ver?

yo:mucho soy un angel eso tiene mucho ke decir

kaname:pero piensalo ok

yo:ok?

-con zero y yuki-

yuki:zeroooo!

zero:ke!

yuki:as visto a miku y a kaname

zero:nop yo tmbn la estoy buscando

yuki:mirala hai esta -en la mente:se ve ke esta enojada ke le abra dicho kaname-mikuuuuu!

yo:mm ke ki-algien me brinca encima pense ke era yuki pero cunado miro bn era alguien rubia esta entre mis pecho-

?:miku-nee!

yo:RIN!

zero y yuki:Rin?

zero: -en la mente- otro angel se parese mucho a miku

rin:miku-nee te extra~mos mucho

yo:etra~amos con kien mas viniste

rin:con len,mikuo,meiko,kaito,gakupo , gumi! y len ;3

yo:len!

rin: :3 si len =) el amor de tu vida

zero y kaname:(salieron del karajo)kien es len!

yuki: =(

rin: -.- el es el novio y futuro esposo de miku-nee

zero:no me dijiste ke tenias novio

yo:tu no me lo preguntaste

zero:...

kaname: y kien es este tal len -dijo en un tono burlon-

?:yo soy len

-kaname,yuki y zero se voltean y se encuentan a un angel paresido a rin pero mas alto-O.o

yuki: t-tu erez len O.o

len: si, O/O miku ya esta la pregunta ya ke mi hermana lo shotio

yo: :) len claro ke si -mente:anke estoy un poko dudosa de lo ke siento por len-

len: =) -coje a miku por la ciontura y la besa-

kaname: :( bn yuki nos bamos

yuki:no quiero konoser a rin y a len yo me kedo con zero

kaname: mm bn pues si me disculpan-se va-

rin: oops sory hermanito,fufu yo soy rin kagamine un placer

len: yo soy len kagamine

yuki:mm son hernamos?

rin: somos hermanos gemelos

yuki:oh

zero:...

yo: ke hacen aki

rin:pues len keria verte,yo pues ya te dije ke te extra~aba,meiko pues keria habla con tigo de kaito,kaito pues de meiko,gumi para ver a los humanos lindo ke por lo visto le va a gustar a los dos vampiros,gakupo para decirte algo inportante

yuki: o.o zero ellas saben de ke...

yo: ke el es un vampiro si lo sabemos

yuki:oh

zero:...

len:bn miku vamos a buscar a los demas

rin:asi ke se la bamos a robar un minuto

-en otro lado con gakupo,meiko,kaito,gumi,rin,mikuo,len y miku-

todos(esepto len y rin) :MIKU!

meiko:miku! tengo ke hablar seria mente con tigo

yo:-medio asustada-para ke es

maiko:no te asustes no es para nada malo

yo:mmm

-pasan la oras-

-en la torre-

zero:miku

yo:me yamaste O/O

zero:sip

yo:pues que kieres

zero:que buenos amigos y como sabian que...

yo:eres un vampiro sip son angeles y dioses

zero:...

yo:nada mas me tengo que ir

me fui y de camino me puse a pensar en si zero estaba molesto o si solo estaba curioso

yuki:miku!

-me voltie-

yo:ke?

yuki:kiero ke me ayudes con uno de tus amigos

yo:con kual de todos

yuki:con el rubio,el de pelo azul,pelo violeta y pelo azul celeste

yo:O.o te gustan todos

yuki:si pero me gusta ze -se tapa la boka-

yo:lo sabia! te gusta ZERO!

Zer:O.O ke!

yuki y yo: O-O-en la mente: me ti las patas-

Zero: Yuki eso es vdd

Yuki:O/O ... O .O

yo:-me di media vuelta y me fui-

-por otro lado-

meiko:miku! len as visto a miku

LEN:nop polke?

meiko:por nada

-volviendo conz zero y yuki-

yuki:Zero bno no c polke tambn me gusta kaname

zero: o bno-se va-

yuki:Zero?

-por otro lado con rn y miku-

rin:ya sueltalo miku-nee se ke t gusta el vampiro

yo:cual de todos

rin:el del pelo blanco

yo:Zero?

rin:fu ese mismo

yo:un poko

rin:asi ke se las vas a pegar a mi ermano

yo:no c peque~a rubia


End file.
